Secret Agent Callie Series
Secret Agent Callie is an action series for Power Rangers Data Squad Plot Follow Callie Jones as Secret Agent Callie, a wealthy girl and an uncover agent who lives in the city of Radiant Town, With her fighting skills and awesome gadgets, this girl will solve some mysteries and kick some bad guy butt. Heroes *Callie Jones as Callie Foxworth/Secret Agent Callie *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Winston *Rarity *Zip *Sebastian Fletcher Spy Squad Delta *Marissa Gibson - Head of the Spy Squad Delta *Elena Gibson - Leader of the Spy Squad Delta *Richter Gibson/Secret Agent Richter *Angela Swan/Secret Agent Angela *Nori *Buster *Michelle Logen/Messenger *Irma Smith/Specs *Raphael Logen/Blaze Villains *Dr. Tempest *Maximilian *Scarlet *Dr. Eggman as Professor Sprocket *Orbot and Cubot as The Henchbots *The Red Dragons Gang *Shadow the Hedgehog as Agent X *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. Civilians *The Mayor of Radiant Town *Corinne Anderson *Johnny Anderson *Thomas Anderson *Olivia Anderson *Savannah Hamilton *Huey Parker *Miguel Rodriguez *Rebecca Sterling *James Swan *Paige Johnson *Ellis Johnson *Citizens of Radiant Town Gadgets *Jet-Pack *Battle Staff *Tickle Taser *Sparkle Bombs *Ribbon Whip *Grappling Hook *Icy Grenades *Sniper Crossbow *Nunchucks *Shock Pistol *Boomerang *Mini Smoke Bombs *Cyclone Blaster *Sparkle Bomb Launcher Vehicles *Blue Cyclone Motorcycle *Snow Mobile *Jet Ski *Blue Storm Submarine *Snowboard *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. Episodes Pilot Episode *Enter Secret Agent Callie Season 1 *Episode 1: Secret Agent Callie, ready for Action *Episode 2: A Case of the Missing Diamond *Episode 3: The Wrath of Dr. Tempest *Episode 4: ???, ???. *Episode 5: Secret Agent Callie meets her Match *Episode 6: The Lone Samurai *Episode 7: Snow Much Fun *Episode 8: ???, ???. *Episode 9: ???, ???. *Episode 10: ???, ???. *Episode 11: ???, ???. *Episode 12: ???, ???. *Episode 13: ???, ???. *Episode 14: ???, ???. *Episode 15: ???, ???. *Episode 16: ???, ???. *Episode 17: ???, ???. *Episode 18: ???, ???. *Episode 19: ???, ???. *Episode 20: ???, ???. *Episode 21: ???, ???. *Episode 22: ???, ???. *Episode 23: ???, ???. *Episode 24: ???, ???. *Episode 25: ???, ???. *Episode 26: ???, ???. *Episode 27: ???, ???. *Episode 28: ???, ???. *Episode 29: ???, ???. *Episode 30: ???, ???. Season 2 *Episode 1: Back on The Case *Episode 2: ???, ???. *Episode 3: ???, ???. *Episode 4: ???, ???. *Episode 5: ???, ???. *Episode 6: ???, ???. *Episode 7: ???, ???. *Episode 8: ???, ???. *Episode 9: ???, ???. *Episode 10: ???, ???. *Episode 11: ???, ???. *Episode 12: ???, ???. *Episode 13: ???, ???. *Episode 14: ???, ???. *Episode 15: ???, ???. *Episode 16: ???, ???. *Episode 17: ???, ???. *Episode 18: ???, ???. *Episode 19: ???, ???. *Episode 20: ???, ???. *Episode 21: ???, ???. *Episode 22: ???, ???. *Episode 23: ???, ???. *Episode 24: ???, ???. *Episode 25: ???, ???. *Episode 26: ???, ???. *Episode 27: ???, ???. *Episode 28: ???, ???. *Episode 29: ???, ???. *Episode 30: ???, ???. Season 3 *Episode 1: ???, ???. *Episode 2: ???, ???. *Episode 3: ???, ???. *Episode 4: ???, ???. *Episode 5: ???, ???. *Episode 6: ???, ???. *Episode 7: ???, ???. *Episode 8: ???, ???. *Episode 9: ???, ???. *Episode 10: ???, ???. *Episode 11: ???, ???. *Episode 12: ???, ???. *Episode 13: ???, ???. *Episode 14: ???, ???. *Episode 15: ???, ???. *Episode 16: ???, ???. *Episode 17: ???, ???. *Episode 18: ???, ???. *Episode 19: ???, ???. *Episode 20: ???, ???. *Episode 21: ???, ???. *Episode 22: ???, ???. *Episode 23: ???, ???. *Episode 24: ???, ???. *Episode 25: ???, ???. *Episode 26: ???, ???. *Episode 27: ???, ???. *Episode 28: ???, ???. *Episode 29: ???, ???. *Episode 30: ???, ???. Gallery Trivia *This series is a mixture of Secret Agent Clank, Spy Kids Mission Critical and Totally Spies.